rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Light-Rider/@comment-202.62.16.41-20160723034858
Finished stage 6 with 107.2 PR.. 6.1 we only need to complete 2 laps.. just go easy and overtake cars without going off track to minimize condition degratation 6.2 we can overtake the first car within the first corner. Slow down to about 200-210 km/h and overtake from the inside. Winning the race is possible without going off track. Late braking is the key and sometimes you might want to hit other cars as you overtake to slow it down. 6.3 i found it difficult at first 5 tries because i was blown away by those LMPs' speed, lost my concentration and skid off the track. Cut the last chicane could save you around 1-2 seconds per lap. The key is to know what minimal speed you should carry on each corner so the downforce can kick in. 6.4 was very stressful for me as i couldn't hold santos and the rest of the car. Either i skid off the track or overtaken on long straights. But again, once i found out where to cut and how many speed we should carry on each corner, 6.4 is doable. My best time was 1'28 whereas santos' was 1'30. From the start, first and second corner could be taken flat out (no brake, no off throttle). Overtake as many as possible and then cut straight the third corner (the hairpin one) until we get on track again after the fourth corner. I used 2.4 seconds of my time going off track just to cut that big so we should be able to cut more if necessary. You should be on the first place by that. All we have to do is to be on the same racing line with the second place car (Santos the Almight) so it couldn't overtake you, late brake on every corner to get away, and take the corner as fast as you can. Here was my speed on each corner. First and second corner can be taken flat out over 300 km/h. Third and fourth corner (the haipin ones) i need to slow down to about 110 km/h until the middle of the corner. Fifth corner (fast left hander) can also be taken flat out. Sixth and seventh corner (another hairpin ones) were the keys to late brake our opponent. I slowed down to 150-160 km/h for the sixth corner and 100-110 km/h for the seventh one followed by a right hander (eighth corner) that could be taken flat out. The ninth corner (fast right corner) was one of my favorites because we could use the G-force to get away from our opponents. Just give a bit of a brake down to 260-270 km/h and enjoy the G-force. After that comes the continous left-right-left-right corners. The tenth and eleventh corners (the first left-right) can be taken flat out at over 300 km/h then brake down to 200-220 km/h for the 12th and 13th corners (the second left-right). Those 12th and 13th corners were also my favorite as you could flee away from your opponent if you take them right. Looongg straight to the 14th corner (big right hander). Brake down to 220-230 km/h and go easy on the steering. Followed by the last chicane that could be either cut or taken slowly. Brake until 110-120 km/h and use the track as wide as you possibly could to avoid skidding. My car has 3.11g.. it is possible to go quicker especially on fast corners because i luckiky did the same speeds on some corners with 2.84g (damaged car). I used all assists off except traction control. Hope that helps ;)